The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. However, the smaller feature size may lead to more leakage current. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for reducing leakage current of semiconductor devices.
In a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) field effect transistor (FET), active regions include a drain, a source, a channel region connected between the drain and the source, and a gate on top of the channel to control the on and off state of the channel region. When the gate voltage is more than a threshold voltage, a conductive channel is established between the drain and the source. As a result, electrons or holes are allowed to move between the drain and source. On the other hand, when the gate voltage is less than the threshold voltage, ideally, the channel is cut off and there are no electrons or holes flowing between the drain and the source. However, as semiconductor devices keep shrinking, due to the short channel leakage effect, the gate cannot fully control the channel region, especially the portion of the channel region which is far away from the gate. As a consequence, after semiconductor devices are scaled into deep sub-30 nanometer dimensions, the corresponding short gate length of conventional planar transistors may lead to the inability of the gate to substantially turn off the channel region.
As semiconductor technologies evolve, fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce leakage current in semiconductor devices. In a FinFET, an active region including the drain, the channel region and the source protrudes up from the surface of the semiconductor substrate upon which the FinFET is located. The active region of the FinFET, like a fin, is rectangular in shape from a cross sectional view. In addition, the gate structure of the FinFET wraps the active region around three sides like an upside-down U. As a result, the gate structure's control of the channel has become stronger. The short channel leakage effect of conventional planar transistors has been reduced. As such, when the FinFET is turned off, the gate structure can better control the channel so as to reduce leakage current.
The formation of fins of a FinFET may include recessing a substrate to form recesses, filling the recesses with a dielectric material, performing a chemical mechanical polish process to remove excess portions of the dielectric material above the fins, and recessing a top layer of the dielectric material, so that the remaining portions of the dielectric material in the recesses form shallow trench isolation (STI) regions.